Seriously?
by angelvampire1604
Summary: The flock gets implants which force them to sing about whatever they are feeling. It will be surprising as they cannot control what they are saying. This is my first fanfic.


Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please review! I did get the idea from a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode, but the story doesn't involve Buffy at all. the beginning ins't so good, but please read on because, trust me, it will get better. Thanks!

Max POV

I woke up feeling drowsy, and realized that my hands were taped behind my back. Doing a quick 360 I saw that we (my flock) were all in the same room. Hearing a little sound, I turned to Fang, who was waking up as well.

"Oh, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" I asked.

"No, are you okay?"

"Yeah," as I was about to say more, Nudge woke up.

"Oh my gosh, where are we? Is this, Max, is this the school? Hey, if this is the school than shouldn't we be in cages? Hey, do you think that they have gotten nicer? Well, no. I don't think that would actually happen. Would it? I mean, the whitecoats are pure evil, they wouldn't…"

"Nudge!" Iggy thankfully says to stop her ramble.

"Nudge honey," I say, thinking about which question I should attempt to answer first, "We are in the school, at least it smells like it. I don't know why we are together, or bound by duct tape, but let's first try to wake the others okay?"

As I turned around, Angel ran over and hugged me as well as she could with her hands taped together.

"It's okay Angel, honey. See, the tape isn't strong; I'll get my hands free and then free you."

I turned to Fang, who nodded and then tried to loosen his own hands. After freeing myself I turned to Angel, who gave me a grateful smile.

After untying everyone (and waking up Gazzy and Total) I looked around the room for any sign of security cameras while the rest of the flock looked for a way out. As far as I could see there was no security whatsoever. _It's almost as if they want us to escape. _

oOo

"Max! I think we found a way out!"Gazzy yelled, bounding up to me.

"That's great! I don't see any type of security around here."

As I scrambled over to where the flock was sitting with their ears pressed against the white wall, Iggy started explaining.

"Hey, Max. Put your ear against this wall, can you hear anything?"

When I pressed my ear against the wall I heard the sound that Iggy was referring to.

"What is that? It sounds like..."

"Wind and birds?" Iggy filled in for me.

Well, if we could hear that, the wall had to be very thin, so I tried punching it. To everyone's, surprise, my fist left a gaping hole in the wall. Quickly, we made a big hole in the wall big enough for a person to fit through.

"Okay, Nudge, you go first. Then Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Fang, and I'll go last." I quickly ushered them out of the window before we could get caught.

Just as Fang was about to jump out of the hole we had made, a whitecoat entered the room. Fang and I quickly went into fighting stances before the whitecoat had time to react.

"Hey, its okay you guys," the man says, "I am only here to warn you. We are glad that you found a way to escape so quickly, but what you will be experiencing next is unlike anything you have faced before. We will not send any erasers after you because we want to see how you will react to this new implant. Good luck to you all."

With these words he left the room, leaving Fang and me utterly speechless.

oOo

3rd person POV

The same whitecoat that Fang and Max had encountered now stepped into the director's office.

"Director, they have escaped."

"Good, good. Now leave."

As the man left the office, the Director turned to her computer. Quickly the Director pressed the correct button which activated the chips that had been implanted into each of the flock members while they were unconscious.

_Now, _the Director thought, _we will see how the flock will react to the truth of their very own emotions. In about 5 hours, when a strong feeling rises about anything, they will be forced to sing about it. They will not be able to control when they sing or what they sing about; but what they say will be the absolute truth. _

The Director did not know if their idea would work. But, hopefully the flock will be so surprised and overwhelmed that they will split up, so that the school could take them out, one by one.


End file.
